


Capitaine Steve Rogers

by Mutekiam



Series: Une marvelleuse mer [1]
Category: Français - Fandom, French - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, pirates - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Marvel Universe, Mystical Creatures, Pirates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutekiam/pseuds/Mutekiam
Summary: Steve Rogers n'avait rien pour devenir un marin. Sa santé fragile, son corps maigrichon et son air naturel qui inspirait à ce qu'on lui porte secours l'avait toujours empêché de rentrer au service de sa Majesté.Mais lorsque son meilleur ami et dernier soutien terrestre embarque lui aussi, Steve se voit proposer la plus grande aventure de sa vie... Participer à une expédition en Arctique !En tant que mousse, certes, mais cela n'a guère d'importance pour le garçon. Si on lui en donne l'opportunité, il montrera à tous qu'il a l'étoffe pour devenir une légende des mers.





	1. Faux départ

Décembre, 1575

La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures sur le port de Brooklyn. La ville bruyante et animée s'était calmée, laissant place aux marins soûls et aux rares patrouilles de soldats.

L'air était froid et le vent d'hiver cinglait sans pitié les passants qui avaient le malheur de pointer le bout de leur nez. Steve Rogers laissa échapper un éternuement, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Aussitôt, il se figea comme un animal prit au piège; mais seul le silence et un bruit très lointain de musique lui répondit.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le petit garçon se redressa et reprit sa marche nocturne. Il enfonça plus profondément le bonnet hérité de son père sur ses oreilles rougies et serra le sac en toile qui contenait les affaires qui lui seraient vitales. Le courage et la volonté n'avait jamais manqué au frêle garçon, et ce n'était pas cet obstacle qui allait le détourner de son ultime ambition. Il lui fallait simplement trouver un équipage de marins ivres et il pourrait aisément se faire engager comme mousse !

La suite serait aisée. Il n'était pas du genre à rechigner au travail ni face à l'ingratitude des tâches. Un peu de modestie et d'ici une quinzaine d'années, peut-être même dix si Steve se prenait à rêver, il serait marin à part entière.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Steve et il se dirigea discrètement vers une taverne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, une main ferme s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna et décocha immédiatement une droite comme son meilleur ami le lui avait enseigné, mais son adversaire le neutralisa aisément.

-Steve ! gronda son attaquant, un grand adolescent sec et musclé. Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. Plus d'escapade nocturne, et encore moins pour aller t'engager !

-Bucky ? s'exclama le garçon avec indignation en le reconnaissant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te surveille idiot, répondit Bucky en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu pensais vraiment que personne ne t'entendrait faire le mur ?

Bucky Barnes était le meilleur ami de Steve d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontent. Nés dans le même quartier, vivants dans le même bâtiment, l'alchimie avait immédiatement opéré entre les deux garçons. Les différences entre les deux étaient cependant flagrantes. Là où Steve ressemblait encore à un petit garçon maigre et frêle, aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleus qui clamaient le besoin d'aide, James (alias Bucky) Barnes était un grand adolescent athlétique aux cheveux bruns qui s'imposait calmement où qu'il aille. Les deux garçons se soutenaient depuis des années et cela n'avait été une surprise pour personne que Bucky prenne en charge Steve lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul.

-Je ne fais rien de mal Buck' je te le promets ! soupira le graçon en détournant le regard, agacé. Pourquoi est ce que tu ressens toujours le besoin de me suivre ? J'ai ton âge, je suis capable de prendre soin de moi ! conclut il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit James, peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois, sans exception, que je te laisse seul je finis immanquablement par te retrouver couvert de bleus ou à moitié mort !

-Qu'y puis je s'il y a constamment des balourds qui décident de s'en prendre aux autres ? s'énerva Steve. Je n'aime pas les brutes, et encore moins ceux qui s'attaquent à plus faibles qu'eux.

James croisa les bras, à la fois amusé et attendri.

-Je t'adore Steve, mais tu ne tiendrai même pas le coup contre ces "plus faibles". Le sentiment est noble, mais ils sont tous plus à même que toi de se révolter !

Le petit garçon le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer.

-C'est une question de principe Bucky ! Si je bats en retraite à chaque fois que je croise un adversaire plus costaud, je passerai ma vie à faire demi-tour. Et j'ai beaucoup d'endurance, j'encaisse bien les coups.

L'adolescent prit son ami par l'épaule, l'étreignant comme un frère. Steve lui sourit et Bucky secoua la tête, riant.

-Je sais, je sais. Tu oublies juste que le but c'est que ton adversaire en reçoive aussi ! Et sinon, ne change pas de sujet. Tu comptais réellement partir comme ça ? T'engager sans dire au revoir ?

Cette fois, le blond ne croisa pas le regard de son camarade. James poussa un long soupir et le poussa vers leur bâtiment.

-Steve... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. J'aurai vraiment voulu que ton stage se sois bien passé, mais sans doute est ce pour le mieux... Tu n'étais probablement pas prêt. Continue à t'entrainer et tu retrouveras certainement un travail sur les docks, dit l'adolescent d'un ton encourageant. Et puis quand tu auras mis un peu de muscles sur ton squelette, je ferai jouer mes supers relations dans l'armée pour que tu sois engagé dans notre équipage, conclut il avec un clin d'œil.

La tirade lui valut un coup de coude amusé de la part de son ami.

-Pff, tu es idiot. Et puis, tu penses réellement que tu as une chance d'entrer dans la marine avant moi? plaisanta Steve. Je te collerai au train comme un mollusque et tu verras que je surpasserai bientôt.

-Ca je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, rigola Bucky. Le mollusque, ça te va bien comme surnom ! Et bien sûr que je vais réussir idiot, dit il avec arrogance en coupant la réplique de Steve. Je suis prêt à parier que j'aurai mon propre équipage avant toi!

-Pari tenu, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Les deux amis rirent et finirent par atteindre leur immeuble. Alors que Steve s'apprêtait à retourner dans son appartement, Bucky le retint par le col.

-Pas question, tu viens dormir avec moi. Hors de question que tu joues encore les filles de l'air et que je doive te courir après ! Je vais encore être épuisé demain alors que je commence à travailler pour Craig.

-Personne ne t'a demandé de me garder, Buck', rétorqua Steve en levant les yeux au ciel mais en obéissant néanmoins.

-Alors tâche d'être un peu moins fragile, idiot.

Les deux garçons passèrent discrètement par la fenêtre de Bucky et se couchèrent rapidement.

-Bonne nuit Steve, bailla l'adolescent. Et n'oublie pas que si j'ai pu t'entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, tu n'as aucune chance si on dort ensemble.

-Bonne nuit aussi Buck', se moqua le garçon.

 

**À suivre...**

 

Bonus: préquelle parce que je viens de remarquer qu'en fait il est né cette année là selon la chronologie de l'histoire

 

Le couvent de Malibu n'était éclairé que par quelques flambeaux, pourtant une sourde agitation y régnait. Occupé à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, Howard Stark serrait ses mains avec anxiété, incapable de contenir son appréhension. Il avait entendu tant d'histoire où des mères, des sœurs et des femmes ne donnaient naissance qu'à un être froid et sans vie, s'éteignant parfois elles aussi dans l'événement. Voir juste après.

Mais tout se passerait bien, tenta t'il de se convaincre. Il avait pris les plus grandes précautions pour qu'elle soit entourée par des personnes compétentes, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier une partie de sa fortune naissante. Mais les accidents pouvaient toujours arriver...

Les exclamations de douleurs s'interrompirent enfin et un lourd silence plana, pétrifiant l'homme de trente cinq ans. Un cri aigu déchira alors le calme. Howard se précipita aussitôt vers la porte massive que la nonne venait d'ouvrir.

-Vous pouvez venir, lui dit elle avec sérieux. Mais prenez garde à ne pas épuiser votre femme, elle a eu beaucoup de travail.

Sans vraiment l'écouter, le marchand pénétra dans la cellule occupée par une dizaine de religieuses et une jeune femme alitée. Il se précipita vers Maria qui lui renvoya un sourire fatigué. Il l'embrassa avant de se tourner vers le petit corps emmailloté qu'elle tenait contre elle.

-C'est un garçon, lui confia t'elle d'un ton épuisé mais heureux.

Le bébé ouvrit légèrement ses yeux et se remit à pleurer de toutes ses forces. Howard éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras.

-Il a l'air plein de vie ! s'exclama t'il avec liesse. Bienvenue dans la famille, Anthony Stark.


	2. Resté seul

Janvier, 1583:

Les quais étaient noirs de monde, tous réunis pour voir partir les nouveaux soldats. Des jeunes femmes saluaient avec amour leur compagnon fièrement vêtu alors que de vieux parents les saluaient avec honneur, une larme à l'œil. Derrière eux se trouvait les grand trois-mâts qui serviraient bientôt avec une ardeur renouvelée contre les espagnols, quittant Brooklyn après un mois de ravitaillement.

Assis à l'écart de la foule, Steve regarda avec une admiration mêlé de tristesse et d'une pointe de jalousie James saluer sa mère et ses frères. L'adolescent avait fière allure dans son uniforme rouge et beige, aux manches noires bordées d'or.

Finalement, un ordre fut lancé et les recrues quittèrent leur famille, arrachant ici et là des sanglots incontrôlés. Le cœur lourd, Steve les vit être répartis et monter avec discipline sur les différents vaisseaux. James adressa un dernier signe de la main à sa famille puis croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Lui adressant un clin d'œil complice et encourageant, Bucky disparut de sa vision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la flotte quitta le port sous les acclamations et adieux de la foule. Bientôt, ils passèrent l'entrée du port et s'en furent dans la haute mer.

Le blondinet les regarda s'éloigner avec des yeux brillants jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un grain de sable à l'horizon. Bucky venait de lui prouver qu'il était possible d'être repris malgré un jeune âge, et si Steve voulait faire partie des prochaines recrues il n'avait plus un instant à perdre.

Il consacra le reste de sa journée à faire le tour des navires et des dockers, tentant de convaincre les responsables de le prendre à l'essai. Malheureusement, il ne croisa que des regards désolés et critiques. En fin d'après-midi, il ne lui restait déjà plus qu'une seule possibilité.

-Je t'en prie Craig, dit il avec passion, tu sais que je mets du cœur à l'ouvrage ! Je ne demande que la possibilité de faire mes preuves.

Le massif écossais d'une cinquantaine d'années poussa un long soupir alors qu'il achevait de transporter un imposant sac de coton. Se grattant le crâne, il se retourna vers Steve avec un air embarrassé.

-Ecoute gamin... J'apprécie beaucoup ta détermination et tout, mais ça ne va pas pouvoir être possible. Je suis désolé, dit il avec un sourire condescendant, mais j'ai l'impression de voir mon fils de trois ans. Tu n'as pas la carrure ni même la structure pour t'occuper de ce genre de business !

-C'est justement pour cette raison que je veux travailler avec toi, rétorqua Steve. Je ferai des heures supplémentaires s'il le faut ! Et pas besoin de me payer comme un employé ordinaire. S'il te plait, tu es mon dernier ressort.

Craig fit la moue et posa une main sur l'épaule de Steve.

-Tout le monde se souvient de comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois, Rogers. Personne ne se risquerait à te faire porter des choses.

-J'ai grandi depuis, argua l'adolescent avec l'énergie du désespoir. Cela n'arrivera plus !

-Tu as fini avec trois côtes cassées et tes deux poignets brisés, rappela Craig avec colère. On a du réengager un autre homme sur le tas et sans ton copain Barnes pour te tirer d'affaire tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Ce n'est pas contre toi, Rogers, reprit il d'un ton plus doux. Certains hommes ne sont simplement pas fait pour l'océan. Et tu ne peux pas constamment demander aux gens d'avoir un poids lourd sur lequel veiller. Alors retourne chez toi et tâche d'oublier cette idée utopiste. J'ai du boulot à achever ici.

Sans attendre l'objection du blondinet, le docker le saisit gentiment par l'épaule et le mit hors de l'entrepôt.

-Et que je ne te revois plus trainer dans le coin, Rogers, menaça t'il. Tu finiras par te blesser pour de bon.

L'adolescent tenta encore de le faire changer d'avis, mais Craig joua la sourde oreille ainsi que tous ses collègues. Quand il se résigna enfin à quitter le port, le soir était en train de tomber.

Steve tentait de rationaliser, mais il était furieux. Quel que soit l'angle sous lequel il envisageait ses possibilités, toutes menaient à rester à terre. Ce n'était pas juste !

Alors qu'il ruminait sa colère, un bruit de bagarre attira son attention. Trois jeunes hommes, des racailles que Steve avait déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises, en avaient coincé un quatrième et le rouaient présentement de coups.

-Hey ! rugit le blondinet en se ruant vers eux. Laissez le tranquille !

Les trois agresseurs se tournèrent vers lui et le meneur leva les yeux au ciel en le reconnaissant. Profitant de la diversion, le quatrième larron prit la poudre d'escampette.

-Oh non, voici monsieur-justice à la rescousse ! railla t'il. Où se trouve donc ton preux chevalier cette fois ? Il arrive toujours quand tu as fini de te prendre une raclée ?

-Je crois qu'il est parti avec la marine ce matin, glissa un second avec un sourire mauvais.

-Encore un qui est bon pour servir de nourriture aux requins ! rit le premier. Franchement, je ne comprends pas tous ces abrutis prêts à aller se faire sauter le caisson en échange d'un costume. J'espère au moins qu'ils prennent un peu de bon temps entre eux avant la fin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les trois compères éclatèrent de rire tandis que le sang de Steve ne faisait qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur le premier et lui décocha une formidable droite.

Le coup fit reculer le vaurien de plusieurs pas, le nez ensanglanté, alors que les deux autres se jetaient sur Steve. Il tenta de rendre autant de coups qu'ils recevaient, mais Bucky ne lui avait appris à se battre que contre un ennemi à la fois. Rapidement, l'adolescent fut mis à terre et bourré de coups de pieds.

-Alors, on prie pour son prince de venir nous sauver ? gronda celui avec le nez en sang en visant son ventre.

-Je... pourrai tenir toute la journée... articula Steve avec les yeux brillant de détermination.

-Allez les gars, on dégage, cracha le meneur. Ce morpion en a eu assez pour cette fois.

Après une dernière taloche, les vauriens partirent, le laissant seul dans la ruelle à compter ses ecchymoses. Quand Steve se releva enfin, il boitait légèrement mais rien que le temps ne pourrait guérir.

D'un pas fatigué, il se dirigea vers l'établissement où Bucky avait l'habitude de l'emmener après une telle échauffourée. Le bar était rempli des clients habituels, discutant autour d'un repas chaud. Steve s'installa au comptoir et ignora le regard lourd de jugement du patron à la vue de son état.

-Une soupe du jour, commanda t'il en tendant l'argent d'avance.

Peu à peu, l'amertume et la résignation commencèrent à envahir l'esprit de Steve. Les mots de Craig tournoyaient dans sa tête comme des oiseaux de mauvais augure. Après tout, peut-être n'était il réellement pas fait pour la mer. Peut-être resterait il à jamais le poids lourd sur le côté... Le seul qui ait jamais eu confiance en lui était Bucky et voilà que lui aussi était parti.

-S'il te plait, intervint le barman en lui tendant un bol rempli d'un liquide clair où flottaient un mélange de pommes de terre, légumes et même un morceau de poissons.

Steve le remercia d'un hochement de tête et commença à manger. Au même instant, quelqu'un s'assit sur le siège à côté. La soupe était consistante et bonne, et il décida de laisser partir ses pensées moroses.

-Vous devriez mettre quelque chose sur votre œil, ça va enfler.

L'adolescent se tourna vers son nouveau voisin avec surprise. Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé dont les cheveux argentés tirant vers le blanc s'accordaient avec sa courte barbe. Son regard était amical derrière une paire de lunette fine et ronde. Il était vêtu plutôt sobrement et son visage ne rappelait rien à l'adolescent. Il devait certainement s'agir d'un étranger de passage.

-Enchanté, dit le vieil homme d'un ton avenant en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Josef Reinstein, professeur de mon état. Serai je indiscret si je vous demandais pour savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé pour être dans un si mauvais état ?

Surpris, le blondinet lui serra la main en retour et sourit de côté.

-Rien de bien méchant, une simple divergence d'opinion avec d'autres adolescents, répondit il simplement. Vous savez comment les jeunes sont...

-Je pense avoir cru comprendre que vous êtes du genre à ne pas renoncer facilement, dit le dénommé Josef avec amusement. La fougue de la jeunesse je suppose.

Surprenant le regard étonné et légèrement méfiant de Steve, il se justifia.

-Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre ! dit il avec un ton repentant. Il se trouve que mon navire a amarré ici plus tôt dans la journée et que j'ai surpris quelques uns de vos éclats avec les marins et dockers. J'avoue que vous avoir revu au bar dans cet état m'a intrigué et j'ai décidé de voir si vous alliez bien. Navré que vos efforts n'aient pas été concluants.

-Oh... Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Steve avec embarras. Je suis certain que je finirai par trouver un jour. J'ai la motivation, il ne me reste plus qu'à rester concentré sur l'objectif. Je finirai par trouver l'opportunité un jour !

-Il faut reconnaître que vous n'avez pas vraiment le physique... constata Josef avec diplomatie. N'avez vous jamais envisagé de reconversion ? Vous êtes jeune, vous pouvez changer d'avenir comme de chemise.

Steve eut un rire sans joie.

-Je crois que je connais ce couplet par cœur... Je ne saurai vous dire pourquoi. Bucky, mon meilleur ami, disait que je voulais honorer mon père, suivre ses traces. Sans doute a t'il raison, dit Steve avec un sourire triste. Mais j'ai ce sentiment qui ne me quitte pas, qui me presse et pousse à prendre la mer. C'est presque de l'instinct, vous voyez ? Il conclut sa tirade avec un rire gêné.

-Je dois vous paraître fou.

-Absolument pas, répondit son voisin avec le plus grand sérieux. D'autres hommes ont déjà eu l'appel de la mer. La question que vous devriez vous poser est plutôt que feriez vous pour monter sur un navire ?

-Ce qu'il faudrait monsieur, lui répondit Steve avec un éclat brûlant dans les yeux.

Josef retint un sourire en sentant l'énergie que celui ci dégageait.

-Pourvu que cela respecte la loi, bien sûr ! rajouta l'adolescent avec un petit rire.

-Évidemment, répondit Josef avec plaisir avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Si vous êtes vraiment si décidé à prendre la mer, rendez vous demain à l'aube sur le quai numéro six, je vous y attendrai.

Sur ce, l'homme lui sourit chaudement et quitta le bar, laissant Steve seul avec ses questions.

 

**À suivre...**

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! D'abord, merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez évidemment pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez bien aimé où s'il y a un héros en particulier dont vous aimeriez avoir la suite l'histoire. En soi, voir les différentes histoires n'est pas indispensable, simplement un choix d'écriture personnel pour mieux comprendre certains détails peut-être.  
> Si quelqu'un trouve un personnage OC (hors caractère/Out of character), faites le moi remarquez. Je verrai si l'erreur peut être réparée et pourvu que cela corresponde à mon point de vue sur le personnage également.  
> Passez une bonne journée ou soirée !


End file.
